Too much
by Theejay-sama
Summary: After a long mission, Natsu's team finally came back. A sad news broke their happiness... and mostly, to Gray Fullbuster's heart. He can't accept that Juvia's dead. For Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) week


Gray's POV

After a three weeks mission, we finally managed to finish it perfectly without damaging a town or a property. Like usual, Natsu barged in through the guild's door, luckythat it didn't broke to pieces or else…

"We're BAAAACK!" Natsu's voice echoed. "Hmm?"

We turned silent then Mira came to us. Erza guessed that something happened while we're gone. No one seemed to be happy or enjoying their time and the atmosphere was heavy. Erza took a quick response from master and followed him to the second floor. Lisanna called out on Lucy that suddenly made her cry. I noticed that many of them avoid looking at me. Now, my curiosity increased and felt something missing. Then I figured it out.

"Where's Juvia?" Many things were lingering inside my mind. Mirajane refused to answer me instead Erza approached and do the talk. _Is this sad feeling related to her?_

"Natsu, hold Gray's shoulders." Erza ordered him and Natsugrabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, isn't this over reaction? C'mon, just tell me…" Then I turned to Natsu's direction. Being close to his face makes me want to puke. "Let go off me, you flame brain!"

"Wanna fight?"

"Gray…" Erza said. It was too obvious that she was getting second thoughts if she's gonna tell me or not. I caught her let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry but Juvia's… dead."

"Is that a joke? What the fuck are you saying, Erza? C'mon, tell me where she is." My first reaction was to punch Natsu hard on his guts just to remove myself away from him. She turned her face in the other direction. I don't know if she was sad or mad or maybe both.

"During her solo mission, the villagers found her burning. They took the body and delivered it here." I fell down on my knees after realizing what she told me.

"Maybe it wasn't her. Stop saying something ridiculous! Where is she?"

"Calm down, Gray!"

The next day, they showed me her body. Just like what Erza said, there were lots of burns in her body and I can't even recognize her face. I only have a few minutes to look at her yet I can't even stand to stare at her. It hurts so much. I can't even protect her. I'm the useless person.

* * *

"_Stop it, Juvia. I'm not going to disappear forever!" Juvia said while clinging on me. I could even feel her breasts pressing on my arm. She's too clingy! "C'mon please. I have to load my things right now."_

"_But Gray-sama, Juvia will be alone and-"Juvia was sobbing at that moment. I hope that she won't flood the station. _

"_Hurry up, Gray! We'll miss the train. Finish your loveydovey talk with Juvia." Erza said._

"_Oh.. I have to go, now." I patted her head to say goodbye like what I always do to make her stop. I could see her blushing already from that little action I made. She was sensitive I guess._

"_Be careful!_

"_Bye!"_

* * *

I laced my fingers together and tears unexpectedly fell down. Remembering things would only double the pain I was feeling.

"Oi, Gray. You have to go home now. You haven't got any sleep since you came back." Gajeel said. First time that I heard him concerned was really disturbing. It must be hard for him too. Levy was on his back, pretty worried too. I don't want them to

"I don't wanna—"

I woke up and figured out that I was in my room. The next thing I remembered was Gajeel hitting me on the back of my head and it really hurts like hell. Moments later, I headed back to the guild.

"Mirajane! Have you seen Juvia?" She looked at me with her worried face and began crying. _Huh? _Natsu came closer to me while Mira went inside to the storage room.

"Gray… She's dead! Accept it!"

"What the hell! She's not dead. SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Gray. Juvia's dead!" Master appeared on front of us. It felt like my heart was broken over and over again. "I, too, can't accept that one of my child will… I shouldn't have given her this kind of mission."

Everyone cried in unison including me but my feet moved by itself. It took me outside and at the same time, I stared at the sky. It was pretty cloudy and dull. Disappointing. All these years, people just disappear so fast, my family, Ul and now Juvia. Maybe it's badluck, I didn't have any chance to tell them how much I love them. They're all… gone.

"1… 2… 3…" The rain poured on Magnolia. It was the most annoying rain. Before, it was the most magnificent thing ever made and every time it pours down, it felt very light. It reminds me of her.

"WHY?! THIS IS JUST UNFAIR!"

* * *

Back at the guild…

"Maybe this is too much." "Don't worry. It will work as planned."

"Are you sure?" "Yep! You worry too much Lisanna."

"When will she come back?" "Tomorrow."

"This can be bad for him you know."

"Gihee, I enjoy punching his face, can I kick him too?" "Gajeel!"

"Why can't I do what this sucker does?"

"Natsu… You can't do that!"

* * *

Funeral Day

Honestly, I hate attending funerals but this one's an exception. Every mage of our guild was present. Master decided to take this funeral as private as it could be so we're the only people allowed to be here. But why?

"Gray… You still have us." Lucy said. A hand tapped my shoulders. Apparently, it was Erza. "Don't worry, Gray, we're here for you."

"I really want Juvia back…" I mumbled, so low that only I could hear it.

I noticed that I'm not crying anymore. Maybe there's nothing left to cry and I finally knew how miserable my life could be without her.

"I don't have a chance to tell her how much I love her..."

"So you do like that woman, now you're regretting it! This is your punishment, bastard!" Gajeel threw a punch on my face and led my nose to bleed. It wasn't enough. "Annoying! You deserve this, GRAY!" He left after he gave me another kick on my side. In fact, it didn't hurt at all.

Lucy and Natsu came to help me to stand up but I refuse. A hand appeared in front of me. "Gray-sama..."

I looked up to see who it was. I just can't believe it. It was her, standing in front of me in whole.

"Wah! A ghost? No! It was really her! No!" Both of my hands were shaking and I can't keep my eyes off of her. My attention was caught by someone I heard laughing from the back.

"What's happening here?" Juvia asked. I stood up by myself and gathered my energy back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?! EXPLAIN!" I yelled out. And everyone bursts out laughing at me. Is this a setup?

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"What? Gray-sama, what's this?" I'm so confused to what's happening here. I saw a grave and before, it seems like they're sad. I saw Gajeel kicked Gray-sama so I ran over to see what's happening. Gray grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of there. _Did Juvia do something bad?_ Obviously, everyone was eyeing on us with a silly face.

When we reached far away from the others, he stopped. Gray suddenly embraced me.

"Those idiots played with my feelings..." I hugged him back, placing my arms around him. "They made a very bad joke about you. I haven't slept for days."

"Juvia can't understand. What'd they said?" I tried to be gentle as I could; he looks very sad yet very glad at the same time. He's like a little kid getting bullied.

"They said that you're dead."

I don't know what to say next, I was shocked too when I heard it. I knew it he was sobbing on my shoulders. I think this is the most romantic thing Gray did to me. I could feel his breathe and his heart beating so fast.

"I don't want to lose you again, Juvia."

"Me neither! Juvia will protect Gray-sama as long as she's breathing!"

"Shut up. I'll be the one who's going to protect you."

"Gray-sama…"

"Can you please let me stay like this for a few minutes?" He stopped sobbing. Actually, I'm enjoying this moment so I nodded. He was so relaxed this time.

"Juvia really loves Gray-sama." Gray fell asleep on my shoulders and his weight was pushing me to the ground. Fortunately, I landed safely, it was because I 'm water. It was embarrassing that he's on top of me.

"Juvia, I love you too." My heart was pounding really hard. It was like the first time I saw him, my dreams were fimally turning to reality.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait. I'm the worst." He's still awake.

"You're not the worst because Gray-sama is perfectly fine." I replied with a smile. We talked about many things until the two of us fell asleep. He promised me when I woke up... we'll be together. It was pretty funny because we're already together right now. And that's what important. I missed him so much.

* * *

"Do you have the tape?"

"I have it."

"You filmed it?!"

"I can't believe Erza did it."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Go! I wanna see that stripper's face while he's watching it!" "Aye!"

"Hahaha! It will be priceless!"

"I bet that he'll keep this video if he sees this!"

"Why not make a copy?"

"Evil!"

"You planned it well Mira! You're a genius."

"I heard all of it, you fuckers! GIVE ME THAT TAPE!"

"Gray-sama! You're clothes!"

"I have a question... That body in the morgue, who is she?"

"That's a doll, you idiot."

"So who planned all of this?"

"Mirajane."

"Juvia's really thankful to you, Mira!"

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohh I'm lame! My brain's malfunctioning, again! I apologize for my grammar... I have low grades in my English class. How miserable my life is! Off with the drama and do what I say! REVIEW!**

**This is for the gruvia week and for my april fools story. Glad that I made it! Ruuuush! My big sister read it… she said it was horrible. Hell yeah! She hates me.**

**How's this one-shot? lame? stupid? weird? please read and review! Thanks a lot! I appreciate your kindness.**


End file.
